Bill Gate$' Big Adventure
The BillGate incident was a plan dreamed up by Bill Gate$ to put Doors 7 on all computers and would have been successful if Fudd had not intervened. The event Chapter 1 One ordinary day in the USA a human nerd called Bill Gate$ was discussing marketing strategies for Doors 7 with his employees. They were not having any luck and they decided to leave it in Bill's hands. After they all went to bed Bill tried to think of something. The hours ticked on and on and on until 12:00 when Gate$ thought of something. "Why not FORCE people to u$e Doors 7? It would make EVERYONE u$e hi$ operating $y$tem and Penguin O$ would become hi$tory!" Bill thought he was onto something. The next morning he announced his plan. "I intend to FORCE everyone to u$e my operating $y$tem," he began, "and they will never $u$pect u$. The plan involve$ u$ing a modified ver$ion of a program known a$ the Wabbit Viru$. Unlike it$ predece$$or, it cannot be $ent through email however." "But that will ruin it!"yelled one of his employees! "They will never install it willingly and we can't just walk right into their houses! You're crazy!" Bill Gate$ however was not about to give up. "We can $end a highly trained agent to break into their house$ and will manually put it on! Who want$ to volunteer?" No hands rose. Instead boos where heard from the workers. "$TOP THAT!" yelled Bill Gate$, "it will work ju$t fine! And to prove it I will do it all my$elf! And you will all learn that I am un$toppable!" Everyone cheered and celebrated and it got louder when a loud voice said "HEY! Then old Bill will have to do ninja training which includes exercising 24 hours a day, eating 90% less and training to learn how Penguin OS works!". "Oh no!" thought Bill Gate$, "What have I gotten my$elf into?I need to EXERCI$E, EAT LE$$ and LEARN PENGUIN O$!". But a moment later he forgot about that. Chapter 2 Two days later Bill Gate$ went to become a ninja. He was sure that he could not fail. But when he arrived Sensei said "Ninjas must not be Fat." So back went poor old Bill to the exercising room. He lost 150 pounds and went back to the dojo where he was finally allowed to enter. It took him one month to reach his white belt and 12 to get to the black one. By the end of that time nobody remembered Gate$ and most thought that he had left for America. He found that he had to walk his employees through the plan AGAIN and wear his ninja mask all the time. Finally when he was ready he put on his ninja mask and MMK uniform in his nerdy ninja uniform]] and was ready to go. First stop was Zapwire's place. Bill Gate$ the nerdy ninja climbed up a ladder which went into a window. CRACK! The ladder broke under the weight of his heavy uniform and he fell down twenty stories into a mud puddle. SPLAT! His uniform was really dirty. He needed more practice. So he went back to the Dojo and became a fire ninja which took 5 minutes. After that he decided to go back to the house of Zapwire. This time he scaled the wall with a rope and it didn't break. Then he went down the chimney right into a blazing fire. OUCH! Bill screamed as he quickly ran out of the fireplace into the computer room and put the modified wabbit virus on. "YE$! MY FIR$T $UCE$$!" he yelled. Just then a bag of tools fell from the ceiling and hit him on the head. OUCH! All of a sudden Gate$ heard someone talking in the next room. Inside was Director Benny and Fudd arguing. Director Benny yelled at Fudd saying "I admit that was funny but it was too random! I DO NOT APPROVE! to which Fudd replied by throwing a cream pie at Benny. Bill ran outside into the night without stopping to listen and looked for his next victim. Chapter 3 The next morning Zapwire got up and got dressed. He had breakfast and then went into the computer room. As soon as he booted his computer he saw something strange. That wasn't Penguin OS, that was Doors 7! "NOOOOOOO"! he yelled and ran as fast as he could to the MMK headquarters. There he found out that most of them had the same thing happen to them and that it was even in the news. There were people yelling in the streets and the telephone company's computers were jammed with all the phone calls. And strangely the Penguin OS website was hacked ON THE SAME DAY so that nobody could get it. The PSA and the EPF were sent to investigate but found no clues. The city was in chaos. Then the South Pole Council members stepped out. Then, just when they were about to make a speech a worker came running out saying "The computers holding the speech for this time have been infected!" Groans were heard throughout the crowd. Bill Gate$ was looking through his window smiling. "I heard cheer$!" he yelled. "That was from the T.V, dude!" yelled back his employees who were having a break. "They are really screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs." ""WHAT‽ HOW COULD THI$ HAPPEN? Perhap$ I need to infect more computer$." The employees smiled. That night Bill Gate$ went out to infect more computers. He went up to some houses and found that they all had security systems. "Drat" he mumbled, "thi$ is $ure annoying." Now ALL the houses in the city had good locks and ninja ropes would not work. So he went back to think of his next plan. Chapter 4 Fudd was thinking. A few nights ago he had pranked Bill Gate$ in Zapwire's house. The next morning Zapwire had Doors 7 on his computer. Bill Gate$ made Doors 7. Just then it dawned on Fudd. Of course! Old Bill was trying to spread his operating system! And since nobody would buy it, he decided to MAKE them have it! So Fudd came up with a plan. The next night Gate$ went out to infect some more computers. He first went to Explorer's house. It was locked. Bill banged his crowbar on the lock. It slowly opened. He took a deep breath and went inside. He tiptoed slowly but suddenly stepped on something furry. "WHY YOU *%$%#&%*#&^%*%#$&%! HOW DARE YOU STEP ON ME! &^%*%$#$*%^#$&%%^*$%$*^%!" the thing yelled, and he looked down to find a very angry Mabel. Bill gasped. He was a member of the MMK, so he was one of her biggest fans. He turned and ran outside. But he forgot that he was in Club Penguin, and of course there is lots of snow and ice. He slipped on a patch of ice, flipped over and slid right into a garbage bin. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he yelled as the garbage collector picked up the can and put it into his truck. He drove through the night with Bill still yelling in the back. Just then Bill felt the truck stop. The driver got out, picked up the garbage can and dropped it off at Penguin Micro's place. When the garbage collector left, Fudd came out, singing is latest song. Then Bill started laughing. He laughed hard but it soon turned to yelling as he had to go to the bathroom. Then Fudd spoke started talking. "Hey Mr. Gate$, I will let you out if you answer one question: did you put doors 7 on all those computers?" Bill did not respond. "Then to Micro Hard and Soft headquarters we go!" Fudd yelled, throwing the can all the way to headquarters. Bill was pretty embarrassed as he tried to explain why he was back so early and had garbage all over himself. Result * Fudd's ballad "The tale of Bill Gate'$ BIGGEST BLUNDER" became an award-winning song and a cult favourite See also * Fudd * Bill Gate$ * Director Benny External links Category:Events Category:Stories